


Planning a Wedding

by TrainerFangirlSmile



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Albert Race and Spot live in Madrid, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Expect many ABBA songs, Katherine is basically an honorary newsie, M/M, Okay there is in betweens but you get the idea, The Newsies are either Adoptive Siblings or childhood friends there is no in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrainerFangirlSmile/pseuds/TrainerFangirlSmile
Summary: Albert DaSilva is a Special Events Marketing major who lives in Spain alongside his adoptive brother Race. When Race and his boyfriend Spot ask him to plan their wedding, Albert is happy to help, what the redhead didn't expect was to work alongside Spot's childhood friend: Elmer, who is his total opposite or so Albert claims.Can this two plan the perfect wedding with all their clashes?





	1. Mamma Mia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, readers.  
> Welcome to my new fanfic: Planning a Wedding!  
> I really don't know how the idea started running on my head, but I hope you enjoy this ride. 
> 
> 2 things before starting:  
> *Each chapter will be named after an ABBA song that will be featured in said chapter, either in a cameo or for a whole scene, it depends on how important it is to the story.  
> *I'll try to update pretty frequently, at least once a month, so please be patient and don't abandon this story.

There was nothing that Albert DaSilva hated more than to be woken up on a Saturday Morning. 

Ever since he was a small kid, he hated to be woken up on weekends. Weekends were for relaxing, relaxing meant sleeping. Therefore, weekends were sacred. 

So when his _slightly_  (because their birthdates where less than a year apart) older brother Race bursted into his room at seven in the morning and forced him into the car, demanding Albert to accompany him to the airport, the twenty-three year old redhead seriously considered murdering the blond guy.  

 

Albert hadn't realized the reason why Race was so axious until they were driving, but in Albert's defense, it was something pretty vain: that day was the day Race would meet his fiance's best friend for the first time ever, and it just happened to be one of those childhood friends who were basically part of the family, so it made Race even more nervous and the car ride more stressfull for Albert. 

 

 _Fiance_... Albert sighed; in a few months, Race would get married and, while Albert was happy that his brother had decided to settle down and tie the knot, it meant that he would loose his best friend. 

It wasn't that he disliked Race's boyfriend, no, Spot was actually a cool guy once you gained his trust and they got along pretty well when he relaxed and didn't had that grumpy look on his face that could basically kill you. It wasn't that he disliked the rest of his adoptive siblings either, he loved them deeply. It was just that everyone was entering to a fase in their lives that were full of responsabilities and compromises and it scared Albert to the point that he refused to think about it, it had started when Blink and Mush decided to get married and soon everyone else was doing something similar, but at least he had Race; and now? Even Race was leaving him behind. 

Adulthood sucked, concluded Albert. All he wanted was to be sixteen again, and enjoying the small things in life that gave him happiness, like spending the evenings with his friends (Newsies, they called themselves) and making Katherine's father explode of anger. 

-"...and what if he doesn't likes me?"- he heard Race, still stressing himself -"Oh my God, Albie, it'd practically mean his family wouldn't like me either!"- 

-"I don't think Spot'd call off the wedding even if the whole world's against you two"- Albert assured him, hoping this would make his brother pay more attention to the road and save them from a crash, or from death -"And it's gonna be fine, the kid's gonna love ya"- Albert supressed a scream when Race had to dodge (again) another car -"Why am I here, tho?"- 

-"Because you're my Best Man"- replied Race as if it were the most obvious thing, altough he had to add -"And Elmer's Spot's Best Man. So we decided that, since you two will help us plan the wedding, the sooner you meet, the better"- after seeing his brohter's face. 

-"So...I'm stuck babysitting a complete stranger until you get hitched?"- asked Albert again, hoping that his annoyment couldn't be noticed that easily. 

-"C'mon Elmer's not a baby!"- laughed Race -"Spot said he got a small job 'ere until the wedding so today the only thing you'll do is meeting him, later on is when you'll gather and discuss about wedding details"- he explained, more relaxed and finally focusing on the road -"Sometimes with us four and sometimes you two alone"- 

-"Great"- sighed Albert. He couldn't wait to spend his free time with his brother's fiance's best friend.

-"Spot may have also mentioned that Elmer was really cute"- commented Race, flashing a smirk and a wink to his brother. 

-"Big deal"- muttered Albert, trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head who said that what Spot has said was a weird thing to tell to your fiance. 

* * *

Spot was already at the airport when they arrived. 

-"Hey babe"- he said as soon as he saw Race, pulling him into a really passionate (and really awkward to see) kiss. Albert rolled his eyes and made barfing sounds. 

-"Is he here already?"- gasped Race after the kiss, looking at Spot's sides as if he assumed that the young man would appear out of thin air. 

-"Not yet, his flight should've arrived already tho"- said Spot as he stroked gently one of Race's curls -"He should've be here in any minute"-

-"Alright too much PDA for me"- commented Albert as he moved away from the couple -"I'll be over there"- he pointed vaguely behind him, as if he knew the lovebirds wouldn't care much where the stand was -"getting a smoothie, call me when he arrives, alright?"- 

* * *

Albert was making his way to the smoothie stand when he realized someone was singing. 

> _-"...I think you know that you won't be away too long, you know that I'm not that strong"-_

He heard a male voice in the distance before turning to the voice's direction. 

Albert was surprised how he hadn't realized it sooner, considering the person had a small crowd surrounding him; some people were clapping alongside the rhythm and some others dropping some money on a black hat that was lying on the floor, the rest were either enjoying the show, or enjoying the artist.

The singer was a young man who looked around Albert's age, maybe a few inches shorter than him, with black short hair. Aside from singing ABBA's _Mamma Mia_ , the young man was also giving a performance, jumping from one place to another and cheering the crowd. 

-"Ridiculous"- whispered Albert to himself as he continued his way to the stand, not noticing the jealousy in his own voice. 

* * *

Albert came back with his smoothie about ten minutes later. On his way back to where Race and Spot where, he perceived that the singer was nowhere in sight, and a part of him felt relieved about it. 

-"Hey!"- greeted Race when he saw Albert -"What did you order?"- he tried to get the smoothie, but Albert pulled the vase away -"Aw, c'mon, I'm your brother!"- 

-"Exactly"- Albert joked, not giving his smoothie away -"By the way, over there was a guy who..."- 

-"Hey, DaSilva!"- said Spot, catching the redhead's attention -"I want you to meet my mate"- 

-"Thanks for calling me, _brother_ "- Albert whispered to Race while walking to where Spot and someone else (Elmer, he supposed) were, the second person with his back towards their direction; Race just smiled as an apology. 

-"Here he is"- announced Spot. 

Albert almost let out a sarcastic laugh as soon as the guy next to Spot turned around and he got a glimpse of his face. 

-"Hi, I'm Elmer Kasprzak-Sagloo"- said the young man with a smile and a wave -"I heard you're the other Wedding Planner"-

What a small world, Albert thought with bitterness, of all the people in the airport that could've been Spot's childhood friend, it had to be the ABBA guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for the next one (I'm already done writing it :D)  
> If you have any writing suggestion, please let me know in the comments, I want to improve this story (and my writing skills, especially the way newsies speak) the most I can.  
> Kudos are very welcome too.


	2. Here We Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I know it took me some time to finish this chapter, but I'm really proud of what I've accomplished with this one.  
> So I hope you enjoy this!

-"Hi, I'm Elmer Kasprzak-Sagloo"- said the young man with a smile and a wave -"I heard you're the other Wedding Planner"-

-"Albert DaSilva"- said the readhead without much enthusiasm, although Elmer didn't notice that.

-"I gotta say, that this is going better than I've expected!"- smiled Spot as he took Elmer's luggage in one hand, ready to step out of the airport -"How 'bout we go grab something to eat?"-

-"Yes! I'm starving!"- agreed Race as he linked his arm with his fiance - "The usual place?"-

Elmer and Albert where left slightly behind as the two lovebirds where in their own world. Albert decided that he would never forgave Race for just leaving him like that with a total stranger, oh no, he would definitely get an earful once they returned to their house. But right now, he needed to be a good and benevolent person, and make Elmer feel at least welcomed.

-"So, where are you from?"- he asked, trying to start a conversation.

Elmer winced slightly as he realized the question was directed at him, immediately changing what looked like a melancholic glaze to a smile -"Oh, same place as Spot: Brooklynn"-

-"Is it your first time in Madrid?"- Albert commented -"I'm also from New York, by the way, although I'm from Manhattan"-

-"Oh, what a coincidence"- Elmer commented -"And yes, it's actually my first time outside the States"- he sincered.

-"You've never visited Spot before?"- Albert asked with confusion, after all, he had visited Race several times before deciding to find a job there.

-"Never really got the time"- Elmer laughed as if he had said that many times before -"Or the money... Spot used to visit during holidays, though, so it's not like this's the first time I've seen 'im in four years"-

-"I see"- muttered Albert with doubt. As they passed the airport front gates and the summer sun almost blinding them -"So... Care to explain why where you doing a perf..."-

-"Get in loser, we're going shopping"- exclaimed Race, already in his car with Spot in the front seat.

-"Mean Girls, huh?"- noticed Elmer as he hoped into the car -"I like him"- he winked towards Spot.

Albert sighed once again, hoping this car ride was better.

* * *

The car ride was, indeed, better; Race and Spot were so focused on Elmer's life, that Albert could close his eyes and rest for some minutes, just to recover from the lack of sleep.

At least until Spot laughed out loud -"Elmer, look!" - he said as he turned the music up -"It's our song!"-

> -"I've been cheated by you, since I don't know when"-

Said ABBA in the old radio on Race's car.

-"So, I've made up my mind, this must come to an end"- started singing Elmer, to what Spot sang alongside him - "Look at me now, will I ever know"-

-"Elmer's parents used to put this song all the time when we were kids"- explained Spot to his boyfriend while Elmer continued singing -"They played it so much, that Elmo and I memorized it and used to perform it during holidays and family reunions, folks loved it"-

> -"Mamma Mia, here I go again, my my, how can I resist you"-

The song continued blasting while Spot and Elmer kept singing, although Spot's singing abilities weren't the best and he insisted on flirting with Race, to the point of stealing kisses and almost making them crash a few times. Albert really couldn't wait for the song to end, but more specifically, he couldn't wait for Elmer to stop singing.

> -"Mamma Mia, now I really now, my my, I could never let you go"-

As the song finally faded thanks to Spot turning the volume down as it ended and before another one started, Albert saw something he wished he hadn't: _Elmer's look of utter desolation._

It was so sad, so hopeless, as if the owner had really lived all the story of the song. And then it hit Albert: maybe Elmer had really lived the story, at least up to a certain point, since according to Albert's memories of his chats with Spot, him and Elmer hadn't been together, they were just friends, or at least that's what Albert hoped, because Spot and Race's wedding day was around the corner; besides, wasn't this the same guy (and song, damn you irony) who was giving a full performance at the airport with a big smile on his face?

Oh right, _the airport scene_.

He still had lots of questions about that. But they all started with one -"Hey, Elmer..."- he said, getting the attention of the tourist and unintentionally to the two at the front of the car -"Why were you singing at the airport?"-

At the same time, as if it were a mere coincidence, Race found a place to park the car, which Elmer hoped it could give him some time to think of a good answer. Not that what he did was something bad, but Spot had always been against the idea.

Albert thought he may have had done something wrong, maybe Elmer didn't want anyone else to know that, maybe it was a secret, a double life or something. He specially thought that he had fucked up when Spot turned to face Elmer.

-"Singing? At the airport?"- he asked, with a tone that Albert couldn't decipher as curiosity or critique.

-"Yeah, I actually earned a lot"- Elmer said with a smile, but the redhead thought that maybe this was another of his acts -"People love to see a cute guy singing while they wait for their flight"- he finished with a wink.

-"I'm glad you got some money, Elmo"- said Spot more relaxed -"But we've talked about this before..."-

-"I know, I know"- said Elmer with a hand movement - "If I do something like that, anyone can come and try to use my singing for their own gain, or abduct me or some shit, I know Spot, but I ain't a kid anymore, college has actually thought me how to get a proper job"-

-"Oh, what did you major in?" - asked Race trying to soothe the mood.

-"Performance Arts"- Elmer centered his attention to Race and smiled sincerely -"but I also got a minor in Music"-

-"Oh that explains why you sing so well"- commented Race, before flashing a quick glance towards his brother, as if he had remembered something.

-"Nah, Elmer always had that gift"- said Spot simply.

-"I'm hungry, can we go now?"- hurried Albert as he hopped outside the car, avoiding to look anyone in the eye. Fortunately, Elmer and Spot didn't noticed that, and agreed on going inside the cafeteria, Elmer claiming that he was also hungry as they entered the place.

But Race decided to stop Albert right before he could enter, blocking the door with his own body -"Hey, are you alright?"- he asked.

-"What are you saying? Of course I am"- muttered Albert, trying to pass the human barrier -"Race, move"-

-"No Albert, you can't keep doing this..."- said Race -"You can't hate everyone that...can do what you can't"- he added with caution.

-"Anthony"- said Albert as he used the real name of his brother to simbolice the seriousness of the talk - "I'm fine, seriously, just drop the topic"-

Race let his brother pass but as soon as he was alone in the sidewalk, he sighed -"You aren't fine... God, I hope everything turns out well in the end"-

* * *

The lunch was uneventful, with the exception that Elmer bonded fast with Race, which was good for the blond guy, since he was so worried about it, but Albert refused to even breath the same air as the people he seated with. After the four finished their food, Spot and Elmer were dropped in the former's apartment, so that Elmer could get a rest from the trip and Spot went to work. It didn't took much time for Race and Albert to arrive to their own, it was about ten minutes away.

-"Hey, Spot?"- Elmer asked right before entering his bedroom -"Do you think Albert hates me?"-

-"Why you think that?"- the other guy answered, keys in his hand and ready to leave.

-"Well, for instance he refused to look in my direction"- Elmer rolled his eyes.

-"I wouldn't worry that much, DaSilva is usually just shy, took him 'bout three months to get used to me"- Spot step out of the apartment, ready to close the door when he added -"Hey, once I get back, I'll take you out to see the city, everything looks better at night, believe me"-

-"It's a date then"- Elmer commented to the empty room, not caring that his face was turning beet red.

* * *

Later that day, while Elmer was discovering Madrid's night life, Albert was still recovering from his horrible morning, everything had gone successfully once he reached his bed, but he had to wake up when his stomach demanded to be satisfied. He was about to return to sleep when he heard a (now way too familiar) music coming from the street.

-"That guy... He just had to ruin my life, right?" - he whined as he put on his noise canceling headphones that Race totally didn't know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, I hope you enjoyed this, and as always, please leave your kudos and comments :)


	3. Money money money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kudos, comments and hits guys, it gave me the push I needed after the original script chapter 3 got deleted for some reason.
> 
> Also, in this chapter there's Spanish, the English translation will be at the End Notes, but tell me if you want me to use only English or if you're alright with the translation at the end.

It had been about two weeks since Elmer had arrived at Madrid and Albert had done everything in his power to avoid anything related to him.

Honestly, it had been pretty easy. Considering that planning his brother's wedding was a favor, Race couldn't demand Albert to spend time with Elmer if his work needed him, and since the company where Albert worked was having a big event, he hadn't been able to see his brother nor that damn freckled Brooklynn young man. But, truth to be told, all the work had Albert exhausted and even made him forget about his little problem.

One Friday morning, specifically a day before Elmer's arrival turned three weeks, Albert was getting ready to go to work. The event had gone successful and Albert was ready to finish and sleep till Monday, if things continued like this, maybe he would finally have the salary raise he wanted. He finished pouring his coffee in his container and was preparing to get out when he saw Race coming out of his bedroom.

-"Morning"- said Al in a mocking tune.

-"Hey"- grunted Race, who, after graduating from college, had suddenly realized that being a morning person was not a trait of his -"Work?"-

-"Yes, I just have to finish some paperwork and the big event will finally be done for"- smiled Albert with tiredness.

-"So... You'll be free? Kinda?"- asked Race - "I mean... Not more occupied than the usual?"-

-"Yeah, finally"- Albert took his keys and turned to face his brother -"Why, need something?"-

-"Yeah, actually but... I don't know, you're pretty tired"- Race said guilty.

-"I think I can make some time for my favorite brother"- smiled Albert.

-"Really?"-

-"Of course"-

At the sight of Race's smirk, Albert realized he could say goodbye to his peaceful weekend, for him had forgotten one important thing, one damn thing.

-"Well, you see..."- started Race.

* * *

 Being stood up in a forgotten Cafe at a yet-to-fully-know city was not how Elmer planned to spend his Saturday.

Honestly? Being stood up was never in his plans. Ever since he discovered his sexuality, he had always had luck with boys, well, _almost_ , but at least he never got stood up, so why now? It wasn't even a date, heck, it was a meeting for planning that goddamn wedding.

He should have asked for Albert's phone before going out, but he had... gotten distracted. Was this even the right place? Would Spot answer if he send him a text? He was at work by now, maybe he shouldn't distract him.

Maybe he should just take his stuff and go. Elmer checked his phone, now he had been waiting two hours and thirty-three minutes, that damn man was nowhere in sight and now the waiters where giving him the bad eye since the last thing he order was iced tea and a croasant (or what he thought it was) when he arrived.

Elmer checked on his wallet to see if he could order anything else, but he had also left it at the apartment, the only money he had, was the few euros Spot had given him as change the day prior, and it was just the exact sum to pay his iced tea. But not enough to pay for the croasant or give profits to the waiter. Good job, Elmer, good job.

Suddenly, Elmer realized that a lot of people walked near a plaza a few blocks away, and an idea came to his mind. Mustering all the courage he had, he approached two of the waiters, one was the person who had taken his order.

-"H-Hey, uhm... Alguno de los dos, quisiera acompanarme a conseguir dinero?"- he nervously said, but he may have said what he wanted, because the waiters looked a bit furious -"Dejaré mis cosas aquí"-

In the end, and after a brief help of a tourist that acted as translator, the other waiter agreed on going with Elmer to the plaza.

-"Quedate ahí"- directed Elmer as he made his way to the center of the plaza. The waiter did as said.

Elmer put his black hat on the floor, took a deep breath and started singing.

> -"I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay. Ain't it sad..."-

A few people turned in his direction and it gave Elmer the courage to continue.

> -"And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me. That's too bad... " -

And old man step forward and drop ten euros, Elmer looked at him with disbelief, he didn't expected to get that on the first chance, with ten euros he could pay all, even the profit.

The old man smiled -"Continúa"- he said.  
Elmer smiled at him.

> -"In my dreams I have a plan. If I got me a wealthy man. I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball..."-

Soon, more and more people came, and it gave Elmer the push he needed to go full with a performance.

> -"Money, money, money. Must be funny. In the rich man's world. Money, money, money. Always sunny. In the rich man's world..."-

People continue to drop money in the black hat in the floor, and Elmer swore he saw some people recording him, but he still continue the show till the end of the song.

> -"...All the things I could do. If I had a little money. It's a rich man's world. It's a rich man's world"-

The small crowd erupted in cheers as Elmer thanked their attention, and as soon as the crowd dissipated, he went to were the waiter had been.

-"Podemos regresar"- Elmer said as he continued walking to the Cafe, the waiter went right behind him, still stunned by the performance.

Elmer's happiness didn't last long, because as soon as they returned to the Cafe, he saw the reason of his problems.

-"Hey"- said the redheaded man.

-"Hey?"- Elmer said, making his way towards his table -"Is that all you're gonna say?"-

-"Uh.. Yes?" - Albert looked confused - "Why are you picking up your stuff?"-

-"I'm going home"- declared Elmer.

-"What? You can't, we don't have anything planned!"-

Elmer looked him right in the eye and said -"You should have taken that in mind before arriving two hours late"-

-"I didn't? I arrived at one o'clock"- said Albert in defense. Elmer was about to talk back when Albert made a "hold up" sign and dialed a number and turned a little away from him -"You asshole, you gave me the wrong time of the meeting"- he said.

-" _What? I didn't_ "- answered a voice in the other side of the phone. Race, Elmer realized - " _Wait, don't tell me you just arrived_ "-

-"Yes, thanks to you"- Albert said with bitterness.

-" _Oh my gosh, has Elmer been waiting for you since ten in the morning?_ "-

-"Ten.. What?"- Albert gave a quick glance at the Brooklynn man, who had decided to sit down again -"You told me it was at one o'clock! It was in the sticky note!"-

-" _The sticky note said ten o clock, dumbass!_ "- Race exploded in laughs -" _Next time, try to set an alarm, oh my gosh, this is so funny_ "-

-"Race, I swear to..."-

-" _Oops, gotta go, apologize to Elmer, bye!_ "- finished Race.

-"Don't... Ugh"- Albert hung his head in defeat as he took a seat next to Elmer -"What do I have to do for you to stay?"-

Elmer looked into the almost abanoded street and then the menu before saying -"Invite me lunch"- Albert reluctantly agreed and Elmer just felt a little, only a little, bad for not telling Albert that he had enough money to buy his own lunch, even after paying the prior debt with the café.

* * *

 After eating lunch in an awkward silence, the two young men decided to begin what had brought them together in the first place.

-"So... Let's begin with... The date"- Albert said.

-"Well, considering we're in June, and we want to plan it right, I'd say between October or February"- commented Elmer.

-"Let's avoid December and January, people only think about holidays, and, well I don't know about Spot, but ours is kinda... Getting bigger year after year"- pointed Albert.

-"I understand"- said Elmer simply -"Let's wait to see what the lovebirds choose, alright?"-

-"Okay, now... Where should the reception be?"- said Albert before continuing -"Since we choose autumn and winter months, I'd say we should stay with indoors options, although October can work out an outdoor reception if he choose the right day, however..."- Albert continued to rant about which days were useful for what type of event, and Elmer couldn't help but noticed how his eyes sparked when he talked.

-"You really like doing this stuff, right?"- Elmer said without thinking -"Planning events, I mean"- he added quickly.

-"Well, yes... I majored in Special Events"- Albert admitted somewhat bashfully.

-"Huh, I would never have guessed"- Elmer said, and after the look of confusion in the redhead's face, he said -"I mean, you don't give the impression of a Special Events Major"-

-"Well, when I was young I wanted to be a baseball player"- Albert recalled.

Elmer snorted -"Dumb, you're still young"-

-"Yeah, you may be right"- Albert smiled sincerely -"I really loved being on the field, getting along with the team, my brother JoJo and me were a great battery, you should..."- in the few time that Elmer had talked with Albert, a real talk, he had realized that the boy had problems staying with a topic, but it didn't bothered Elmer, he actually thought it was cute.

Wait, what?

Elmer tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach or the way his heartbeat rushed when Albert tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.

Because this couldn't be happening. Because he couldn't fall for this guy in specific, not when the planning of Spot's wedding was in between. Because Elmer knew that whatever he felt for Albert in that moment was infatuation and that was it.

Either way, it would fade in a few days. **It always did**.

Elmer got out of his thoughts when the waiter brought their bill.

-"Ah, thanks"- said Albert as he payed -"La propina ya esta ahí, uh..."- Albert made a hand movement as invitation for the waiter to present himself -"Disculpa, no se tu nombre"-

-"Fernando"- the man said quietly.

-"Claro. Muchas gracias Fernando, excelente servicio"- Albert said as he stood up.

-"Gracias por lo de antes"- Elmer said as he followed Albert.

-"Well, I'll take you home"- said Albert as he turned up his scooter. Elmer tried to decline, but the other man interrupt him -"Come on, you waited like two hours there, it's the least I could do"-

In the end, Elmer agreed, but he denied that the blush in his face was because of being so close to Albert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alguno de los dos, quisiera acompanarme a conseguir dinero? > "Would any of you accompany me to get some money?"  
> * Dejaré mis cosas aquí > "I will leave my stuff here"  
> * Quedate ahí > "Stay there"  
> * Continúa > "Keep on"  
> * Podemos regresar > "We can return"  
> * La propina ya esta ahí > "The tip is in there"  
> * Disculpa, no se tu nombre > "Sorry, I don't know your name"  
> * Claro. Muchas gracias Fernando, excelente servicio > "Right, thanks Fernando, excellent service"  
> *Gracias por lo de antes > "Thanks for that thing before"
> 
> That's it for now, stay tuned for next chapter!


	4. If it wasn't for the nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Thank you so much for your hits, kudos and comments. It made me really happy. 
> 
> I know this time I took my sweet time writing the chapter but I was in Finals Week.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is really long, but I hope you enjoy it.

Elmer came to Spot's apartment around two hours after he and Albert had left the Cafe. Mainly because Albert kept forgetting the roads, the roads' directions or stuff he had to pick up/buy.

Elmer looked at his phone, now it was a quarter past four. Had Albert really forgotten so many things?

One thing was forgetting to buy shampoo and eggs, but forgetting where your future brother-in-law lived was unbelievable. Right?

Elmer poured a glass of water. Maybe the Cafe they chose was in a part of the city he didn't know that well? Madrid was pretty big after all. Maybe it was that.

He made his way to the couch and turned the TV on, trying to search for something interesting without much luck before opening Netflix. The first thing that came on where the user's names: one for Spot, one for the visitors (or in this case Elmer) ... And one for Race.

Elmer had asked Spot why did Race had his own user in his account. Spot had only laughed and said that when Race slept over, he wanted to see stuff that Spot wouldn't dare to be on his list, so the best option was creating a new channel.

Elmer played Dead Poets Society before even realizing that he did. It was his all time favorite drama. He loved teenage rebellion, and he used to have a big crush on Neil's actor. Spot used to tease him about that all the time.

Elmer let out a sigh he didn't know he had contained.

He really needed to let go of this feelings, of this stupid illusion of being reciprocated.

But it was difficult for him. It would be difficult for everyone in his position. Ten years of feelings can't dissappear just because your crush asked you to be his best man.

Becuase, yes, Elmer Kasprzak-Sagloo was fucking head over heels for Spot Conlon.

  
Elmer had realized he was gay around Middle School, when he felt more butterflies in his stomach watching boys during lab class than watching the girls in cheerleader uniforms.  
Not having anyone else to tell how he felt, he came out to Spot, because he knew he wouldn't shut him out. And he didn't. Spot at that time hadn't figure out his sexuality, but he stayed with Elmer as an ally, even when he got his first heartbreak, or when a douchbag had called him slurs without really knowing if he was gay or not.  
Maybe all those feelings, all those little actions that Spot did for him, ended up becoming a stronger feeling called love that he discovered in High School during Freshman Year.

Either way, Elmer had known he couldn't keep this feelings any longer when Spot told him he had gained a scholarship in Spain. So as soon as he started college, he went out more, kissed more, dated more. More in order to forget his love for Spot. But it had turned back on him, because every time he remembered Spot. Every single time.

-"I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have come"- he said - "Not now, I should have gotten someone to crush on before coming"-

But Elmer knew it wouldn't be any different, because he still couldn't help but stare at Spot when he was shirtless even after all the teenage beach trips they had done.

* * *

Before packing his stuff and with the knowledge that he would stay for half a year if not more in Spain, Elmer was determined to find a job.

Fortunately, a Music Studio was recruiting people to teach youngsters and newbies. After having three weeks to settle down in Madrid, Elmer was ready to start teaching on Monday.

He was going to start with a group of seven and eight years who were there as a summer course. Next he would teach some teenagers. And be free at 18:00.

Curiously enough, teaching squirts was easy, you just had to get them interested in the activity by the usage of a game. Teenagers, however, were another damn thing; it didn't matter whether you tried to make a dinamic activity or not, the only thing that mattered was the attitude the youngster and if their parents had forced them to attend the class or not.

When he arrived to Spot's apartment at half past six, the only thing he wanted to do was sleep, he didn't even check if Spot was home or not, he just went to his bedroom, changed from his rehearsal clothes and digged in a deep slumber.

The only thing able to wake him up was that he hit his head with the nightstand while sleeping, he didn't even know how he did it, but it hurt a bit and now he was awake in the darkness of his room.

Spot had come and left, only leaving him a text saying he was going to be with Race, which left Elmer with a knot in his stomach. Noticing that it was only 20:19, Elmer changed into a white t-shirt, jeans and a denim jacket and went out, ready to exploit his twenty-four years.

As he step out of the apartment building and looked around, he plugged in his earphones, letting the music guide him around the city.

He was enjoying ABBA's " **If it wasn't for the nights** ", not really paying attention to where he was going or who was around him. Which was the reason why he crashed into someone, literally.

Elmer winced for a bit before hearing the other person's voice -"Oh my God, I'm so sorry I wasn't... Elmer?"-

Oh great, Elmer though, as if it wasn't enough having to meet him every Saturday from now on, life also wanted him to meet Albert on his everyday life.

-"Hey, no need to worry, I was in the wrong here"- Elmer explained as he accepted the red head's help to get up -"I wasn't looking"- he dusted off and asked - "What are you doing here?"- realizing that they were outside a bar.

-"Co-worker's birthday"- explained Albert simply -"And you? I heard from Spot you just started working"-

-"Hm? Oh yes, it's nice"- Elmer answered -"The kids are cute"-

-"Good good"- Albert said awkwardly as he quickly waved goodbye to his coworkers, a more awkward silence soon followed.

-"So, are you going to invite me a drink or you'll just stare at me until I feel attacked and go?"- said Elmer after some seconds, hoping that his embarrassment at the sudden attention he received couldn't be noticed.

Albert looked as if he hadn't realized he was staring. The redness in his face made it difficult to realize when his hairline started. He avoided looking at Elmer, but nodded -"Yeah, uhm, I actually didn't drink anything, didn't want the guys to see me wasted..."- he turned around, motioning to Elmer to accompany him, saying he knew a better place -"And, uhm, I didn't know you used glasses"-

The statement took Elmer aback, he touched his face, making it obvious that he had forgotten he used the specs -"Oh...yes...I usually wear contacts but I forgot to put them on after waking up"-

-"Oh, I see"- Albert said, leading the way -"You look nice, they suit you"- he smiled at Elmer.

-"Thanks..."- Elmer answered quietly, ignoring the loud beating of his heart.

* * *

-"Is it okay for you to be drinking? I assume you've got work tomorrow"- Elmer said as soon as they got to their table.

-"I could say the same about you"- Albert said while looking at the drinking menu -"It will only be a drink or two, don't worry so much"-

Elmer sat in silence as he let Albert order their drinks. He couldn't help but notice the way Albert's lips curled when he smiled or how hot he looked when he ran a hand through that red hair.

-"Say Elmer, I don't think we know each other that well"- Albert took a sip of his drink, although Elmer really couldn't tell what he had ordered.

-"Well, I grew up in Brooklynn and..."-

-"No no no"- Albert interrupted - "I can know that by asking Spot or checking your Facebook wall"- he took his jar and used it to point at Elmer -"What do you like, dislike and what do you want? That's how you really know a person"-

-"Are you drunk already? 'Cause we haven't been here that long, and you've only had like half a drink... "- Elmer said with a confused look, while Albert denied furiously with his head -"But uhm... Let's see... I like sunsets and spending time with my friends like your boy next door... I dislike homphobes, for obvious reasons... What I really want..."- the image of Spot popped in his mind, but he ignored that -"I guess to have lots of money"- he lied -"And you?"-

Albert was about to answer when someone in a nearby table stood up and started singing in a foreign language. The stranger then got in one knee and proposed to his date, who accepted almost instantly.

Elmer imagined (almost uncounsiosly) of doing so to Spot, in a magic world where he and Spot dated of course, but was brought down to Earth when he saw Albert asking for the bill.

-"Oh, are we going now?"- Elmer asked, struggling to take his denim jacket off the back of the seat. Albert didn't answer, he just finished his drink, payed and went out -"Hey, wait!"- Elmer rushed out of the bar and stood next to Albert -"What happened?"-

-"People like that shouldn't do those types of things"- the redhead said simply -"It's embarrassing"-

-"Wel... It was a bit exaggerated but the man sang great, besides it was a proposal"- Elmer said -"There are tons of ways of doing that"-

-"No, not that. Singing"-

-"Sorry, what?"- Elmer asked in disbelief.

-"SINGING"- Albert shouted -"People should just stop singing!"-

-"You do realize I'm a singer, right?" - Albert ignored him and walked away -"Hey, I was talking with you!"- Elmer caught Albert's hand -"What's your problem?"-

Albert blushed quickly before pulling his hand away from Elmer -"You! You and all those damn singers are my problem!"- he shouted before taking a curve and disappearing.

-"Yeah, good night to you too!"- Elmer shouted back -"Creep"- he mumbled as he walked in his apartment's direction.

* * *

-"Hey"- Elmer said to Spot when the latter entered the apartment.

-"Hey man...I thought you'd be asleep, it's late"-

-"Oh uhm...I couldn't sleep"- Elmer said -"Tough day... But it seems like you had a good time"- he laughed, although a bit forced.

-"Yeah, you could say that"- Spot smiled -"And you?"-

-"Well, while you were busy banging Racetrack Higgins until he couldn't walk..."- Elmer ignored Spot's complaints about not doing such thing -"I ended up running into his little brother: Albert"- Elmer looked at Spot, who nodded for him to continue -"Everything was great until this guy proposed through a song and he got mad and started saying he hated singers and that people shouldn't sing!"- Elmer sighed -"I don't even know what happened but I can't understand him"-

-"Well... Maybe it was the beer but... Now that I think about it, DaSilva has always had a problem with singers"- Spot said.

-"So like, he doesn't hear music or what?"- Elmer laughed bitterly.

-"Oh no, he enjoys classical music and instrumental covers and all that"- Spot explained -"He doesn't mind when his brothers sing either, but professional singers... I believe that's his Achilles heel"- he thought for a bit before continuing - "I believe he only likes Medda..."-

-"Medda? As in Miss Medda Larkin? That Medda?"- Elmer looked at Spot with admiration.

-"Yeah... She's his adoptive mother"- Spot said with surprise, he had never seen Elmer so excited -"I've met her like two times but she's an excellent person"-

-"How nice..."- Elmer rested his head in his palm -"Well... I can't blame him for liking Miss Medda but why do you think he doesn't like singers?"-

-"I really don't know... As far as I know, it's something really personal, but if you truly want to know, maybe you should ask him yourself"- Spot stood up and walked to his bedroom.

-"After tonight? Ha! Good luck trying to get him to go to those planning meetings"- Elmer laughed bitterly - "He probably hates me"-

Spot smiled -"I wouldn't worry about that, DaSilva's a good guy, he probably just had too much alcohol, and between you and me, he wouldn't be able to resist your charms"- Spot winked at him, while Elmer smiled and suppressed his blush. Spot was about to enter his room when he stopped and turned to face Elmer -"He's a good guy, you've good taste"-

Once Spot closed the door, Elmer sighed -"Yeah, I know I do... But it's you who I want though"-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Stay tuned for next chapter!!


	5. The Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Merry Christmas!! Happy belated Hanukkah!!  
> I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but stuff happened.  
> Anyway, I'm aware that last time the word count of the fic reached 6666 (which I found really funny hehe) and I want to thank you guys, I believe this is the biggest word count I have gotten in a fic and I couldn't have done it without you.  
> Also, this chapter has some Spanish, so the translation is at the End Notes.  
> Without anything else to say, here you have the 5th chapter of Planning a Wedding!!

Elmer was determined to get Albert DaSilva to talk to him.

The flame of determination had really started two days after the discussion when Spot had asked when they were going to meet again, so that he and Race could see the general idea for the wedding. Only that Elmer had no idea since he hadn't spoke to Albert by that time (even though he had assured Spot the day after the discussion that everything was okay between them), so he panicked and said that next Saturday at noon, same as the week before. He now had two days and half to get Albert to speak with him.

So after a failed plan of waiting for Albert to come out and return to his apartment on Thursday, Elmer decided he needed a place where the prey wouldn't be able to run. And he had found the best place for that.

Elmer had a two hour break to eat before the teenager class and after the summer camp, in that time, he would go to Albert's workplace who he may or may not have acquired from a slightly drunken Race (that he totally didn't planned, of course) and ask for a meeting in front of his coworkers, he wouldn't be able to say no. The plan was infallible.

* * *

Albert was determined to not talk to Elmer Kasprzak-Sagloo.

He didn't want to admit it, but that night in the bar was a total mistake. Mainly, because he went alone with Elmer, but it definatley was because he had drank a lot, maybe the Brooklynn boy didn't remembered, but the last round Albert remembered was three.

Next thing he remembered was being mad at Elmer, then a car and a puddle and all his drunknesss faded.

In the end, he was ashamed of his actions. Yes, he hated signers with a burning passion, but he had pretty much taken it all on Elmer. Which wasn't something cool.

And he was just about to tell him about... One more drink and he would have spilled all the beans.

He had noticed something was weird in his week. Wednesday afternoon, Race had told him that he was looking forward to see what he has planned on Saturday, although Albert didn't had a clue on what he had planned.Then, Thursday morning and evening, his landlord had told him that someone had been waiting for him, but no contact information had been left. 

Honestly, after Thursday's events, Albert was slightly scared that he might have a stalker. So he took extra care when he went to work the next morning, just in case the man was near his usual route.

Much to his pleasure, he was able to start his shift without anything unusual. Well, except for the meeting he had to attend, but other than that, it was an uneventful morning.

* * *

On Friday, Elmer was thrilled for carrying out his plan. Not that he would admit it out loud, of course, the boy had dignity.

But that didn't stop him from almost letting the kids play the whole day, or basically dash out of the studio to catch Albert and also being able to eat.

As he took the bus that would drop him basically in front of Albert's workplace, he put his Spotify Playlist in shuffle, letting fate decide what song was the best for that day.

After descending from the bus, Elmer walked into the building and went straight to the receptionist, not caring the looks the passersby gave to his wardrobe (which wasn't that odd, to be honest, just a polo shirt and a pair of shorts, but apparently those are not well seen in a company). 

-"Hello"- he said -"Quisiera hablar con Albert DaSilva"-

-"Un momento"- said the lady as she stood up one finger at Elmer and dialed a number -"El señor DaSilva se encuentra en una junta, pero en cuanto salga será su hora de comida, por si desea esperarle"-

Elmer nodded and proceeded to take a seat in the waiting living room. A few minutes passed and as ABBA's The Visitors was playing, Elmer could see the fiery red of Albert's hair walking out of the elevator. Elmer chuckled at fate's decision of the song.

> _"Now I hear them moving_  
>  _Muffled noises coming through the door I feel I'm_  
>  _Cracking up_  
>  _Voices growing louder, irritation building_  
>  _And I'm close to fainting_  
>  _Cracking up_  
>  _They must know by now I'm in here trembling_  
>  _In a terror ever growing_  
>  _Cracking up_  
>  _My whole world is falling, going crazy_  
>  _There is no escaping now, I'm_  
>  _Cracking up"_

-"Hey, Mister DaSilva!"- Elmer said as he approached the small group of young men, all in their early twenties.A sort of junior meeting, Elmer suspected, maybe to train them to ascend to more important positions. 

Albert looked constipated, but Elmer had considered that, so he ignored the questioning look of the redhead and said -"Hola, soy Elmer, amigo de la familia de Albert, les importaría si lo llevo a comer?"-

Albert looked as if he wanted to protest, but the agreement of his coworkers kept him from doing so. With clear disgust in his face, Albert told him to wait for him as he checked out, and both of them went to a small restaurant that was near the corporative.

* * *

-"So, why are you here?"- Albert said after they had ordered.

-"Straight to the point, I see"- chuckled Elmer. He grabbed his glass of water and took a sip.

Albert glared at him, and Elmer felt abducted by those brown eyes. He shook that feeling aside -"Okay, so, I know we had a... Disagreement, earlier on this week"- he started, glancing at Albert to see if it was safe for him to continue -"But, I believe we both are, let's say stuck, in this situation because of two people who we deeply love"- he took a deep breath -"So, for the best of this wedding, I would like to forget whatever happened on that bar and propose that from now on, we stay out of any personal information"-

-"I don't think I get it"- confessed Albert with a confused look.

-"Look, you and I? Are not compatible, if it wasn't for Race and Spot, we wouldn't even acknowledge the other's existence"-

-"Well, I agree to that"- commented Albert.

-"Great, we're on the same page"- snorted Elmer -"So you will agree to not be friends during or after this whole Wedding Planners thing, right?"-

-"That's why you came all the way to my job and bothered me during my lunch break?"- said Albert, although with a sort of disdain -"I don't know what you thought but I was just trying to be nice, not making us best friends"- 

-"Oh, I see"- said Elmer, although somewhere deep inside him, he felt disappointed.

-"Yeah, but if that's what you want, you make my life easier"- sighed Albert in apparent relief -"After I eat, the only time you'll see me is for those damn meetings"-

-"Yeah, about that..."- Elmer had almost forgotten the reason why he had gone to Albert in the first place -"We need to do the next one, like, tomorrow"- he said, not looking at the red head's eyes -"Spot and Race want to know what do we have planned, even though we know is not that much"-  
In that moment, the waitress arrived with their respective orders.

-"Seems okay for me"- mumbled Albert before eating.

None of them talked much after that, and when Albert was about to stand up and go, Elmer grabbed his arm.

-"Albert"- he said, not letting go despite the clear disgust of the other man -"I'm sorry if I offended you by what I said, but you know it's the true"- Elmer ignored the way his heart started beating faster than usual and swallowed the (until that moment unnoticed) lump in his throat -"Let's do this...for Race and Spot"-

Albert stared at him for a few seconds that Elmer felt like an eternity before nodding -"For Race and Spot"- he said simply before leaving the place.

Elmer let out a suppressed sigh as he also stood up and prepared to leave.

-"¿Viste al pelirrojo que salió hace unos minutos?"- said a young woman on a table near the exit.

-"Si, ese traje le favorecía mucho"- said the woman's friend.

-"Y ese peinado..."- the woman squealed -"Se veía tan sexy"-

As he walked out of the restaurant, he couldn't stop thinking about the talk of the two young women.

He understood their enchantment with Albert. He was really handsome, and with the suit and the way he combed his hair today...well, he was really handsome.

Not that Elmer cared, of course. Albert wasn't his type anyway.

And despite what his teenage class said, his face was not deep red and it was definitely not because of Albert DaSilva.

* * *

As Albert walked back into his office, he tried not thinking why the so called proposal of Elmer had affected him that much. It wasn't like he and the guy were that close. And it was better for him to stay as far as Elmer as posible, the Brooklynn guy was right, that way they wouldn't share anything personal.

Albert logged in his computer and stop for a second. He sighed and then shaked Elmer from his thoughts. He needed to get back into working mode.

Even though, in the deep of his mind, he knew that Elmer Kasprzak-Sagloo had sneaked into his mind and was not leaving anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Quisiera hablar con Albert DaSilva": I would like to talk to Albert DaSilva.  
> *"Un momento, por favor. El señor DaSilva se encuentra en una junta, pero en cuanto salga será su hora de comida, por si desea esperarle": One moment, please. Mister DaSilva is on a meeting, but once he goes out it will be his lunch break, in case you want to wait for him.  
> *"Hola, soy Elmer, amigo de la familia de Albert, les importaría si lo llevo a comer?": Hi, I'm Elmer, a friend of Albert's family, would you mind if I take him out to eat?  
> *"¿Viste al pelirrojo que salió hace unos minutos?": Did you see the redhead that went out some minutes ago?  
> *"Ese traje le favorecía mucho": that suit fit him really well.  
> *"Y ese peinado...se veía tan sexy": And that hairstyle, he looked so sexy. 
> 
> Thanks again guys, stay tune for the next chapter and may you all have/had a Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah!!


	6. Sitting in a Palmtree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the late update, I had troubles deciding which song, but thanks for your hits and kudos.
> 
> Here is chapter 6!!

-"Oh, you really came in time this time"- joked Elmer as soon as Albert took seat across the small diner table -"I was deliberating if I should've order lunch too or if you'd arrive before noon"-

Albert groaned in response, not being a morning person and definitely not in the mood for dealing with Elmer's snarky comments. They spent some minutes in awkward silence in which neither of them would know what to talk about.

-"Y'know, when I told you that we should not share personal info, I didn't mean that you should stop speaking to me"- commented Elmer as he took a sip of his milkshake. Albert stared at him but didn't say anything -"I'm serious about what I said yesterday, let's do this for Sprace"-

-"Sprace?"- asked Albert in a confused tone.

-"Yeah, **Sp** ot and **Race**? It's their ship name"- said Elmer with an obvious look as he bite his French toast -"I plan to give small gifts for those who attend the wedding with their ship name in it"-

-"You are really supportive of them, aren't you?"-

-"What do you mean?"-

-"Well... you just met Racetrack but I've never saw you being, like, wary of him or anything"- commented Albert as he gave the waitress his order -"I mean... It took me some time to fully accept Spot"-

-"Let's just say I owe Spot"- said Elmer sharply -"Besides, it's not like it's my business who Spot dates"-

-"Well, yes but..."-

-"I'm not Spot's family, DaSilva!"- snapped Elmer. Some of the costumers sitting near their table turned their heads to see why Elmer had raised his voice, but quickly lost interest and return to their own business, they probably didn't understood English. Elmer cleared his throat and whispered -"I'm not like you, Spot and I are just friends, and like I said, I shouldn't have a say in the matter"-

-"Okay"- mumbled Albert uncomfortably, wondering if Elmer had felt the same a few nights ago in that bar. Thinking back at what the Brooklynn man had said, Albert realized he had actually forgotten that important fact. But it wasn't his fault. For Albert, his friends were his family, quite literally, if someone had an opinion on another one's life, they said it, no one hold back. And it worked a lot for Albert, they were what he needed when everything happened back home... It didn't matter, they were his family back then and they were now, even if they had never been connected by blood.

-"Anyway, let's get back to planning"- said Elmer -"You said that you had a big family, right? I think I just solved that problem"- he moved his laptop so Albert could see the open tab in his browser -"If we do the wedding in March in this place, we can invite your family and friends and Spot's"-

-"OH, but we say that our family is big because we count our friends, so don't worry about that"- blurted out Albert before realizing what he had said.

A twitch appeared in Elmer's proud smile, but he ignored it, although Albert could bet that a glare of disapproval was still there -"Oh, well, the place is cheap and nice, so I recommend it for the ceremony"-

-"it's also nice for the reception, specially if they decide to have a March wedding"- commented Albert, already in work mode.

Soon, both of them were brainstorming, taking notes to let the two grooms-to-be decide what ideas they liked better. Elmer hated to admit that, once both of them focused on getting the job done, he and Albert actually worked greatly together.

Some time after that, Race and Spot joined them at the small diner Elmer had found. Albert changed seats so that his brother could sit next to his boyfriend and thus, Albert was now sitting right next to Elmer.

-"First of all, we want to thank you so much for helping us with this; especially you Elmer, coming all the way from Brooklynn and all that"- said Race as he sat, giving Elmer a sincere smile.

-"It was nothing"- smiled Elmer, although Albert could feel him tense up as he spoke.

-"Oh, and thank you for doing the impossible, making this one wake up early on a Saturday is not an easy work"- added Race as he pointed at Albert, right before snuggling with Spot.

-"Alright, before you two start with your PDA"- said Albert -"Shall we tell you what we have in mind?"-

* * *

Much to Albert's delight, Spot and Race loved the idea of a wedding in March, and they also approved of the place that Elmer had suggested. Albert's hypothesis was that none of the grooms had thought about where or when did they wanted their ceremony. But he didn't care, after all that was what he liked the most about his job: seeing people happy with what he had planned.

-"Do you think that everyone back home will be able to come, Al?"- asked Race, in a worried tone.

-"Of course they will, as if you didn't know what they're capable of"- huffed Albert in mockery.

-"Right, all you gotta do is pout and Ka..."-

-"Do you want some fries, dear big brother?"- said Albert as he shoved some of his French fries into Race's mouth, the guy almost choked but he laughed and assured a slightly worried Spot that he was fine and apologizing to Albert for trying to embarrass him.

Elmer looked at everything as a bystander, and after that unusual scene, he would just speak to add something every now and then.

* * *

Elmer left early, claiming that he had an unexpected meeting from work with a really urgent matter.

Obviously it was a lie.

Spot had probably already found out about his excuse, and would most likely interrogate him once Elmer arrived home. But there was nothing that Elmer could say to defend himself, it hadn't been his fault leaving early. Honestly? Even if he wanted to blame it on someone, Elmer's sour mood was no one's fault. He had just felt left out.

Race, Albert and Spot had lots of stories and inside jokes that even if one of the three didn't know, they could blend in the conversation perfectly; that wasn't the case for Elmer. Even if they tried to explain him, it just proved him how distant he and Spot had become, how he wasn't as important in Spot's life as he once had been.

It was not helpful to see Spot being head-over-heels for Race right in front of him, either. Definetly not helpful at all.

Elmer found a park not far away from his apartment and sat in a bench. He plugged in his earphones and roamed trough his favorite Spotify playlist before selecting an ABBA song. ABBA always helped him to calm down, it reminded him of home, when times were simpler.

> -" _Sitting here no-one can harm me_  
>  _They just stare at me and wonder why_  
>  _No need to bother, I'm gonna stay up here_  
>  _Whatever happens, I won't let no-one near_ "-

Elmer wondered how on Earth could his Playlist always have the perfect song for him, even if it was about a guy in a palmtree.

Suddenly, he remembered the strange reaction of Albert DaSilva.

-"It was caused by that person named _"Ka-"_ "- he mumbled and ignored the twist in his stomach caused by the deep crimson face of the redheaded man.

Meanwhile, " **Sitting in a Palmtree** " continued playing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading the chapter, and stay tuned for the next one!!


	7. Dream World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I'm so sorry guys. First I only updated once last month, and then it basically took me another month to write one chapter, but college has been a mess lately, however thank you for all your hits and kudos!!  
> I'm still going to upload once a month and I'll try to upload at least twice, so stay tuned!!

It had been almost three and a half months since Elmer had been sitting in a bench listening to ABBA; and just as he had expected, Spot had interrogated him one he came home about leaving the planning session early, but while Elmer still claimed that the work meeting had been real, he had also felt bad about lying to his best friend and did admit to have been felt out.

After that, Spot convinced Race to only meet with the "Planning Duo" (as both grooms-to-be had decided to call them) once a month... And take El to almost every activity they had, that included almost every romantic date, much to Elmer's distraught.

However, after a month or so since the agreement, Elmer had his own inside jokes and anecdotes with the two guys, so he believed that was a progress.

The relationship between Albert and Elmer, on the other hand, had barely changed over the three months, despite meeting every two weeks (if any of their respective works allowed them). They kept a friendly façade in front of Race and Spot but otherwise, they stayed focused on planning the event.

* * *

One September morning, Albert was getting ready for a meeting when he received an unexpected call.

-"Hello?"- asked the guy dumbfounded.

-"Hey, big bro!"- screamed a male voice from the other side of the line -"How are you?"-

-"JoJo, now is not a good time for..."-

-"I know, I know, you are a working man"- laughed JoJo -"But it will be really quick!"-

-"You have two minutes"- sighed Albert while giving up, he had never been able to say no to his brother.

-"So, do you remember how I've been struggling to pass this really tough subject?"-

-"Yeah, you've been taking the course for like a year, and it's supposed to be a 'one semester only'"- Albert recalled -"Mom has been really worried"-

-"Not anymore, I passed it!"-

-"What, for real? Jorgelino Josephino de la Guerra Larkin, that some great news you got there!"- clapped Albert.

-"Yup, just one more semester and I'll graduate! Finally!"-

-"But how was that possible? You were struggling so much I thought..."-

-"It was all thanks to Ace!"- addmited JoJo - "She found out about my situation, went to talk to my career director and she must have been really scary or convincing because they agreed to let me retake a test, she even got me a tutor!"-

-"I see... Well, don't forget to thank her"- said Albert, strangely calm -"Hey, your two minutes are up, I really need to attend this meeting"-

-"Oh, right! Good luck, Al!"-

-"Yeah, congrats again, bro. I'll text you later, alright?"- and with that, he hung up.

* * *

 -"He had tu hang up... Stupid work meeting"- sighed JoJo.

-"It can't be helped, we have different timezones, JoJo"- said a female voice.

-"Thank you for everything, Kath"- smiled JoJo sincerely -"I wouldn't have made it without you"-

-"I have told you all that if you need anything, you can come to me"- replied Katherine as she ruffled JoJo's hair -"If I have to discover what is going on in this family thanks to Jack again I..."-

-"You say that, but we all know that your favorite has always been Al, we also know that he is the snitch"- the boy giggled.

-"I am part of this family too! You all should rely on me more!"-

-"Alright, alright"- agreed JoJo -"But really, thanks Kath"-

-"It was my pleasure. Shall we return to the party?"- she said as she led them to the inside of the building.

* * *

A week after JoJo's call, Elmer was the one to receive an unusual call.

-"Race? What's up?"- said Elmer as soon as he picked up, praying that it wasn't one of those Sprace dates.

-"Elmer, I'm so sorry to calm this late but... Can you come to my place? Is nothing life-threatening but it's kinda urgent and..."- Race kept on rambling, and it was difficult for Elmer to understand him, so he interrupted the other man.

-"Race, Race! It's okay, I'll be there in ten minutes max"-

-"Thank you"- sighed Race in relief -"I'll explain everything once you arrive... Uhm... You should bring a change of clothes, though"-

Elmer wanted to ask why, but Race had already hang up.

* * *

Just like Elmer had said, he arrived to Race's apartment ten minutes after the call, a small backpack in his shoulder.

Race thanked him while he rushed Elmer into the apartment, rambling on and on about how sorry and panicked he had been and was currently. Elmer, once again, interrupted him to say it was alright and finally asking why was he there.

-"Oh right"- Race remembered -"It's Albert"-  
Elmer tried to hush his heart from beating so fast or his brain from making worst case scenarios about the redhead as he asked if Albert was alright.

-"He caught a cold"- Race explained in a hurried way -"I know it's unusual to panic over something like this, but Al has always owned a terrible inmulogy system"- he checked his watch and panicked -"Oh my gosh, I need to go, sure you okay with this?"-

-"Yes, of course, he'll be in good hands"- Elmer smiled politely.

-"Okay, uhm... There's food in the freezer, and the medicines are in Al's nightstand, okay? If you need anything, you..."-

-"Yeah, I'll call you, don't worry about us, worry about your work"- laughed Elmer as he locked the apartment's door.

Once he stopped hearing Race's footsteps, Elmer scanned the apartment.

Truth to be told, it was his first time in the Larkin's home. Everytime they had to pick up Race (since Albert usually arrived on his own), the blond man would be waiting outside the building.

It was a nice apartment, not that different from his and Spot's the main difference would be the excessive amount of laundry on the floor.

Elmer was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a loud cough. Oh right, he was supposed to nurse Albert DaSilva. Albert DaSilva and his crappy inmulogy system.

Following the coughs, Elmer entered the red head's bedroom.

Contrary to the rest of the house, Albert's bedroom seemed to be in order, just a pair of shoes and some clothes scattered around, which leaved the impression that the young man had arrived sick, and that he was the one who did housework. 

Albert was covered from head to toes, only a tuft of his red hair sneaking out.

Elmer sighed - "Hey, DaSilva, you can't be that covered"- he approached the bed and uncovered the man's face. Albert had his puffed eyes closed and a nose so red that it would make a clown jealous, but much to his dismay, the man still looked attractive - "What the hell"- Elmer murmured annoyed.

Albert started coughing again and coincidentally, the alarm in his phone started ringing, with a message that read "medicine".

-"Come on, let's give you your medicine"- Elmer murmured as he struggled to sit Albert, once he was able to, he took the pills and help him drink water -"There ya go, big boy"-

-"th"- murmured Albert, his eyes still closed.

-"Sorry, what?"-

-"Kath"- Albert reapeted, his voice was low because of all the coughing and he slurred the word, but Elmer realized it was the name that had been mentioned at a planning meeting a long time ago. Elmer checked Albert's temperature, realizing that the guy must have been delirious due to the fever.

-"You have to sleep, man"- said Elmer carefully as he tucked Albert in bed again, just as he finished, Albert started snuggling near to Elmer -"Are you serious?"-

Albert seemed so peaceful that Elmer couldn't dare to move from the uncomfortable position in which Albert had caught him.

Without thinking twice, Elmer began to sing.

> "We're not the stars of a Hollywood movie  
>  So what's the use to pretend  
>  I'm not so charming and you're not so groovy  
>  You've got to face it my friend"

Albert smiled weakily, and Elmer did so too, he uncounciously moved a red flock of hair from Albert's forehead and tried to resist a blush when the redhead giggled in between dreams.

-" _Don't be stupid"_ \- Elmer reminded himself -" _He's definetly thinking you are that Kath. **He's sick**. You are helpless ** for Spot**_"-

> "Dream world, you've been living in a dream world  
>  Trust me, you just can't escape from reality  
>  Boy meets girl, doesn't mean they're in a dream world  
>  Here I am, there you are, we gotta make it together  
>  And we've made it so far, so it can only get better"

As Elmer finished singing, he heard Albert trying to call someone again. 

-" _Mom_ "- he managed to say before nodding off, some tears falling down his face, leaving Elmer shocked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for reading guys, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, see you next chapter!! :)


	8. Eagle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo!! Ive finally finished this month's chapter.  
> So, ive got some news for you, since college's been a bit of a challenge, I'll change my goal to a chapter per month, so please continue reading and supporting this story.
> 
> Also, this chapter has Spanish  
> Enjoy the chapter!

After the shocking vulnerability scene he got from Albert, Elmer tried to ignore the strange (and kinda suffocating) feeling in his stomach.

-" _Don't overthink it_ "- he reminded himself as he swiped violently Race's room, in a failed attempt to forget the whole thing -" _He was sick. It's not like he confides in you. He's sick and confused you with that...Kath_ "-

He stopped after remembering the name, wanting to know who the hell that person was, and more importantly wanting to know just why was he so bothered by it.

-" _Whatever, he was in a delirial stage anyway, I don't care_ "- he lied, swiping harder. 

* * *

 Race came home near midnight, almost cursing how on earth did his boss found a way to make him work that late before noticing how clean his apartment was. He opened Albert's door, wanting to ask if his brother had faked the whole illness before the words where caught in his troath. 

Elmer was changing a small towel in Albert's forehead, with a small smile and cheeks slightly colored, while he sang softly.

> "...  the stories that they tell  
>  They've seen places beyond my land and they've found new horizons  
>  They speak strangely but I understand"

It was a really nice view. Even in his fainted stage, Albert looked comfortable, which was odd considering someone was singing. Elmer on the other hand, looked so immersed on Albert that Race felt like an outsider. He closed the door slightly before knocking on the door soflty, just to catch Elmer's attention. 

-"Hey, I'm back"- Race smiled -"How's Al?"- 

-"He had a slight fever, but it started recently and seems to have faded by now"- Elmer commented as he moved towards the door -"When you left though, I thought he was going to die just from the coughing"- 

Race chuckled -"Yeah, like I said, he has a crappy inmulogy system, but I gotta admit, this is the fastest I've seen him recover"- 

-"Has he been pulling all-nighters?"- Elmer asked -"Maybe what he has in not actually a cold but like a reaction of that, it happens to me sometimes"- 

-"I'm actually not so sure..."- Race confessed, feeling guilty for not noticing this before, pushing that aside for a second he turned to Elmer -"Hey, it's late and no way in hell am I gonna let you go home all alone, so why don't you sleep here? You can take my bed"- 

Elmer thought for a second, almost agreeing before remembering that Race was Spot's  _boyfriend_ and he knew that Spot sometimes spent the night here, and well, it didn't take much for him to say -"Thanks but I'll take the couch, just in case Albert's fever comes back or something"- 

Race nodded and gave him a smile that Elmer couldn't really comprehend. Both guys said goodnight and prepared to sleep. 

* * *

 Next morning, Albert felt like his whole body had been destroyed. 

He didn't remembered what had happened after he came home, but judging by the towel on his forehead, it seemed that Race had had a busy night nursing him. He smiled at the thought. 

He struggled a bit to stand up and even more to walk but he finally made it towards the main hall, surprised at how clean the living room was. Had Race hired a cleaning service or something?

-"Oh, you're up!"- Race chipped as he looked up from the sofa. He was eating a French toast, which he put aside in order to help Albert join him in the couch - "How're you feeling?"-

-"Tired, but in a good way? I don't know how to explain it, but it must be because of your nursing skills"- Albert said -"Thanks for taking care of me, dude"-

Race took a bite of his French toast -"Oh don't thank me, it was all Elmer's work"-

-"What?"-

-"Yeah, they had a problem at work so I had to go and Elmer came to our rescue, well, more like your rescue"- Race explained -"He slept here and, listen, he prepared French Toast for us before going to work!"-

-"He did?"-

-"Yeah, isn't he such a nice guy?"- Race munched excitedly.

-"I guess?"- Albert mumbled. 

* * *

-"¡Adiós, Profe!"- 

-"Nos vemos mañana"- smiled Elmer as he dismissed the class. 

-"¡Profe, alguien lo busca!"- screamed a boy named Pablo as he rushed back to the classroom and pulled his arm. 

Elmer thought it was Pablo's parents or any of the children's, but was not prepared to see Albert DaSilva, waiting outside the classroom and looking around as if he thought of fleeting anytime soon -"Gracias Pablo, te veré mañana"- he said as the kid smile and left. 

-"Hi"- Albert said awkwardly. To which Elmer said hi back -"Race told me that you took care of me"- 

-"Oh"- Elmer said, averting Albert's eyes and hoping that the heat of his cheeks would go alongside the whole memory of the night before. 

-"I wanted to thank you, as you can see, I feel better now"- Albert motioned as he demonstrated his point. 

-"Good to know, it was nothing, hope you fully recover soon, so... Goodbye"- Elmer said quickly as he tried to return to the classroom. 

Albert quickly grabbed his hand -"Wait, Elmer, look... I... I know we haven't had the best relationship, but I want to thank you for all you've done for me and, well, for Race too"-

Elmer stared at their joint hands, trying to ignore the drumming of his heart because  _what the hell was happening._

-"Just let me do this, okay?"- Albert pleaded. 

-"Okay..."- Elmer breathed, surprising himself. 

-"Okay"- smiled Albert shyly and Elmer's only thoughts at this reaction were  _Damn him_. 

They stood like that for a couple of lingering milliseconds until someone cleared their throat. 

Elmer snapped his eyes from Albert's and focused on the person who had interrupted them.  _Interrupted what, though._

-"Raquel, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu clase empieza en dos horas"- 

-"Bueno, Elmer, dado a que nos encargaste practicar una canción, he venido para que me des una retroalimentación..."- Raquel made her way towards the classroom, her skirt waving in a bossy way, demanding that her professor gave her the attention she wanted. 

-"Why must it be in my lunch break"- mumbled Elmer. 

-"I'll leave you with your...student?"- ventured Albert -"How about we have the Planning Meeting in other place? I'll pick you up at your place tomorrow at ten, alright?"- 

-"Yeah, okay"- smiled Elmer. 

-"Si ya terminaste de hablar con tu novio, podríamos regresar a mi..."-

-"Okay, Raquel, es momento de entrar"- Elmer practically screamed as he rushed the teenager into the classroom, hoping that Albert had not heard that comment. 

Albert just turned around and walked out of the small studio, trying not to think of Elmer's red ears. Or how cute he looked. 

* * *

 -"I'm telling you Jack, it was the most intimate thing I've seen"- Race talked excitedly over the phone -"Spot told me that Al even asked him where Elmer worked! Can you believe that?"-

-" _Maybe he's just being polite?_ "-

-"Oh please! They're in love, I know! They haven't realized it yet but they are!"- Race squealed -"An I'll help them"- he added quickly.

-" _You're what Race?_ "- 

-"I gotta go, say hi to mom and the gang! Bye!"- 

-" _Wait, Race...!_ "- but the boy had already hang. 

-"I've got some planning to do"- Race smiled to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •"Adios, Profe"- goodbye, professor.  
> •"Nos vemos mañana"- See you tomorrow.  
> •"Profe, alguien lo busca"- Prof, someone's looking for you.  
> •"Raquel, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu clase empieza en dos horas"- Raquel, what are you doing here? Your class starts in two hours.  
> •"Bueno, Elmer, dado a que nos encargaste practicar una canción, he venido para que me des una retroalimentación..."- Well, Elmer, since you told us to practice a song, I came here so that you can give me some feedback...  
> •"Si ya terminaste de hablar con tu novio, podríamos regresar a mi..."- If you've finishedtalking to your boyfriend can we return to my...  
> •"Okay, Raquel, es momento de entrar"- Okay Raquel, time to enter.


End file.
